An energy storage and power supply device may be used to store power in an energy storage unit. The energy storage unit may store power provided to the energy storage and power supply device by a power supply device. The energy storage and power supply device may have a plurality of outputs that are coupled to the energy storage unit and provide power therefrom (e.g., to one or more external devices, etc.).